1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for solvent vapor control, solvent recovery, and air pollution control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kureha Chemical Industries of Tokyo, Japan, has had patents on moving bed solvent recovery systems. These patents have now expired. These patents were based on a beaded form of a natural carbon source, petroleum pitch. The distinction with the current invention is the use of higher performing, synthetic ion exchange resin, a new product.
Chemateur of Sweden has moving bed systems based on another type of non-pyrolized synthetic resin. This material has a more limited applicability and suffers from physical attrition.